Karakuri Burst
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: Ellos eran dos personas muy diferentes, ella nacio para matar y el para destruir el mal, ¿Que pasaria si los dos se encontraran y vieran que son iguales los dos? Como gemelos... / Fic basado en la cancion "Karakuri Burst" de los gemelos Kagamine
1. Chapter 1

Bueno holaa! : D jeje pues este es mi primer fiic, el primer capitulo sera algo corto .-. lo siento! T.T bueno espero les guste! ^^

Karakuri Burst…

Cap 1

La noche reina el lugar, la luna se hace presente y una figura entre las sombras quieta esta. Aquella figura de rubios cabellos y ojos carmesí, que mostraba una sonrisa macabra, dio unos pasos para encontrarse con otra figura un poco más alta, pero de cabellos verdes, un muy largo cabello verde.

-¿Lista para tu nueva misión?- susurra aquella joven peliverde sentada en una silla de piernas cruzadas, la rubia sonrío más.

-No importa lo que sea, lo destrozare- murmura la rubia sacando una pistola de su gabardina blanca. La peliverde río un poco por la respuesta de la joven asesina.

-Bien…-murmura la peliverde y saca una carpeta y la tiende sobre una mesa enfrente de la rubia-Nuestra victima es nada mas y nada menos qué, Lily – en el interior de la carpeta se observa la fotografía de una joven mayor de larga cabellera rubia. La chica de la mirada carmesí tomo la foto, la examino con determinación y luego sonrío de nuevo macabramente.

-Perfecto…-fue lo único que dijo la asesina guardando la foto en su gabardina y se dio la vuelta. La peliverde se acomodo un poco el cabello y miro un poco sorprendida.

-No preguntaras el ¿Por qué ella?- dijo Miku, aun cuando la rubia ya estaba un poco lejos, pero la chica logro escuchar perfectamente lo que dijo.

-Ya te lo dije… no importa que sea, lo destrozare- y diciendo eso se largo del lugar.

Camino por entre las calles, tenia la dirección de Lily, así que no tardo en dar con la casa. Después de pensar un plan, espero a que la casa estuviera a oscuras. Mientras esperaba, estaba recostada en el techo viendo la luna. Una imagen recorrió su mente, una imagen de dos gemelos rubios sonriendo juntos. Suspiro, todavía se preguntaba el por que pensaba en esa imagen.

El tiempo paso volando y la casa a oscuras termino, ahora la joven tenia su oportunidad, abrió una ventana lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y entro sin hacer ruido. Había dado en el blanco. En esos momentos estaba en el cuarto de la joven que se llamaba Lily.

Saco la fotografía y se acerco a la cama despacio, observo a la joven y luego a la foto, tras haber confirmado que era Lily, tiro la fotografía ya que no le serviría, saco la pistola y la apunto a la frente de la joven.

La joven de cabellera rubia dormía tranquilamente pero al sentir algo en su frente, despertó y la vio, una chica también rubia con una sonrisa más que psicópata decidida a matarla, con esa pistola y esos ojos rojo carmesí. Intento gritar… pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Rin al ver su misión completada guardo la pistola y comenzó a reír de una manera psicópata.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero que frágiles son los humanos!- dijo antes de salir por la misma ventana por la que entro y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Corto? Lo see T.T lamentablemente asi seran todos los demas! Bueno espero les haiga gustadoo! nwn


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno ahora el cap 2! :D**_

Cap 2

Suspiro cansado mientras veía el cielo, la luna se veía hermosa, pero el no le presto mucha atención. Ahora lo que ocupaba su atención era la imagen de dos gemelos rubios sonriendo. Ya hace un mes que esa imagen recorría su mente casi a diario. Se preguntaba muy seguido si eso tenia algo que ver con el…

-¿Len?- una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, aquella voz la reconoció y miro hacia atrás para toparse con una cabellera rosada y unos ojos celestes.

-Si, ¿Luka?- la mira acercarse hasta quedar enfrente de el

-Kaito quiere hablar contigo, tienes una nueva misión- murmura la joven dando la vuelta para regresar- Quiere que vayas rápido- empezó a caminar de regreso, cuando el joven ya no escucho el tacón de las botas de Luka supo que se había ido.

Suspiro de nuevo y agarro su gorra, dejo que el viento le golpeara la cara haciendo que su no tan largo cabello rubio se moviera. No lo tenia tan largo como para que lo confundieran con una chica, pero el primer día que llego si lo confundieron con una.

Se puso su gorra y empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Kaito.

-¡Hey Len! Te busca Kaito-una voz un poco infantil lo distrajo y miro a la derecha, vio a la dueña de la voz. Miki. Ella estaba sentada en una silla y a su lado estaba Piko, uno de los nuevos reclutas. Estaban revisando unos papeles de los asesinatos de esa semana.

-Si ya se…- contesto serio. Miki dejo de sonreír, pero luego suspiro y volvió con su tarea. Todavía Miki llegaba a sorprender a Len, desde que entro siempre muestra una sonrisa a pesar del trabajo que hacen.

Len pensó en eso un momento y cuando volvió a la normalidad ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Kaito. Entro sin tocar y se topo con la mirada del peliazul, se notaba que estaba cansando de esperar. Len se acerco aburrido.

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es mi misión?-murmura aun aburrido el rubio cruzándose de brazos, Kaito al verlo suspiro y saco una carpeta

-Ella es tu misión de hoy- dice con mucha tranquilidad sentándose en su silla.

-¿Ella…?- se queda confundido el rubio mientras abre la carpeta y saca una fotografía, no le importaba mucho lo demás que estuviese dentro de la carpeta-Mmm... ¿Nombre?

-Gumi… Megpoid Gumi- susurra el joven peliazul aun tranquilo.

-Bien…- el reconocía ese nombre, esa chica de cabellera corta verde estaba en una organización de asesinos, esa organización que era comandada por la gran y conocida Hatsune Miku. El trabajo de Len y los demás que estaban con el era desaparecer esa organización- Me voy…- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de salir de la oficina, tomo su katana y salio… en busca de su victima de hoy.

_**Y Bueno ahí esta el cap 2! :D espero me haiga quedado bn ._. sooy nueva en todo esto de los fiics! T.T**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{**__**Holaa! ^^! Bueno no se que decir .-. mee fuii de viajee! : D un diia e.e pero bueno tengo que continuar con estoo! Para ser sincera en mi libreta se ve mas largo -.- pero bueno espero les guste! }**_

La noche todavía no acababa, había tiempo, tiempo perfecto para buscar a aquella que era su victima de hoy. Desde que entro en la organización el mostró un gran potencial. Y todos tenían que admitirlo, ya que con esa simple foto que tenia guardada en su bolsillo, el seria capaz de encontrar a aquella asesina llamada Gumi.

Camino un poco mas entre los árboles, hasta que llega a un pequeño puente. El viento soplaba frío muy frío. El silencio se hacia presente mucho silencio… bastante.

-¿Aun te escondes?- cualquiera pensaría que eso lo dijo para el mismo, pero en ese mismo momento una figura salio de un árbol, la observo determinadamente, era mediana, delgada, sonreía macabramente y tenia cabello verde. La había encontrado-¿Por qué me sigues? Solo encontraras tu muerte- murmuro el joven. Gumi río un poco por la respuesta y se bajo del árbol viéndolo.

-Digamos que la jefa me asigna esta área para vigilar si llegan soldados como tu- en eso la chica saco una pistola de su ajustado kimono negro-¿Y sabes lo que le pasa a los soldados que vienen aquí?- se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a frente-Los mato…

-Mmm… querida, yo creo que no- en ese momento Len saca su katana y la apunta en dirección a Gumi-La que morirá hoy eres tu… -en eso la chica reacciono y disparo, Len con una gran agilidad esquivo la bala quedando detrás de la chica poniendo la espada en su cuello ante tal acto la chica se puso nerviosa-¿Ultimas palabras?

-Si… ¡No moriré!- con una gran destreza la joven se libro del agarre de Len y se hecho a correr hacia el bosque seguida por el muchacho-"¡Mierda! ¿Justamente hoy me tenia que tocar vigilar sola? El es muy bueno"- pensó la peliverde aun corriendo, se lamentaba que su compañero y novio, Gakupo, no la acompañara hoy. Tenia que admitir que el joven rubio era muy bueno en cuanto a pelear.

Pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando el chico apareció de la nada y con su katana corto la mano de Gumi, la mano que sostenía su pistola.

Ella lanzo un grito agonizante tomando fuerte su muñeca sin mano y observo en el suelo su mano y su arma inmóviles. Si no se hubiera quedado pensando ¡esto no le hubiera pasado!

-¡Maldito!- le grito la peliverde ya sin mucha energía por la falta de sangre. Callo arrodillada en el suelo y lo miro era imposible que desde que le corto la mano el joven no mostrara ningún sentimiento o emoción. Ese chico no era humano y si lo era no tenía corazón.

-¿No dijiste que yo moriría hoy?- murmura aun serio, esos ojos azules no mostraban ningún sentimiento aun. La tenia donde la quería, en el suelo, débil y casi muerta- ¿Y Bien?- la peliverde lo miro con rabia y escupió en sus zapatos pero ni aun así el rubio cambio su actitud-No eres nada solo basura- fue lo ultimo que escucho la joven ya que Len tomo su katana y la enterró en el pecho de la chica, una vez que la saco el cuerpo de Gumi cayo al suelo sin vida. Rompió un pedazo del kimono del cadáver y limpio los restos de sangre en su katana. Después empezó a caminar en dirección a la organización para informar que su misión estaba cumplida.

[_**Y **__**Buenoo ahí esta el cap 3 nwn ya tengo el 4 peroo quizas loo subaa mañanaa u.u jaja andoo apuradaa XPPP buenoo me despidoo! ^^}**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Holaa! :D puees aquii esta el caap 4! Comoo prometii lo suboo hooy, y el 5 si es que puedo lo subo mas al ratoo, pero ahoraa andoo pensandoo en el cap 7 ya que el 6 lo tengo… en libreta e.e hoy mismo lo paso a formatoo Word! Bueno disfruten el cap nwn]**_

-Ahora que querrá…- murmura molesta una joven rubia dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefa- No me dejan descansar… -ya cuando llego se acerca a Miku, quien miraba por la ventana- ¿Y Bien?- pregunto Rin viéndola, la peliverde la vio con unos ojos molestos.

-Asesinaron a Gumi-dijo con un tono de voz más que molesto. Rin al escuchar eso pudo evitar el sorprenderse ¿Gumi estaba muerta? Quizás la rubia casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, pero Gumi era su mejor amiga desde que llego ahí. Vio a Miku de nuevo- Fueron esos nazis- murmuro Miku. Si antes Rin estaba molesta ¡Ahora mas!

-¡Malditos!- toda su rabia se vio en su mirada mientras golpeaba el escritorio con su puño- Y… ¿Gakupo…?- quiso saber, ella sabia que si el se enteraba el seria capaz de matar a todos los nazis.

-Prefiero que todavía no lo sepa- la voz de Miku fluyo normal mientras le entregaba a Rin unas fotos y una pistola. La rubia la reconoció era la pistola de Gumi y las fotos eran del cadáver de Gumi. Las puso sobre el escritorio todavía molesta, el desgraciado que mato a su amiga ¡Vaya que ni compasión tuvo!

-Mmm… bien, ¿Quieres que me encargue de el?- era obvio que un hombre la había matado, la peliverde asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo es?

-Según la información que conseguimos, es delgado, mediana, rubio, ojos azules y obvio un nazi- Miku vio a Rin quien ya estaba preparándose para salir- Ten cuidado es muy bueno…

-Pero yo soy mejor… - y diciendo eso la rubia salio de la oficina en busca del asesino de su amiga Gumi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Len llego a la organización recibido de aplausos y felicitaciones por la misión cumplida, pero a el eso no le importaba mucho.

-¡Muy bien hecho Len! Es la cuarta este mes- lo felicito Meiko poniendo su mano en el hombro de Len, el solo suspiro.

-¡Así se hace Len!- ahora fue Miki quien lo felicito como siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah si… -contesto como siempre serio, en eso un joven de cabellos azules se acerco a Len- ¿Kaito?

-Len, lamento tener que interrumpirte, pero tendrás que cuidar el área de Luka, ya que salio por una urgencia- hablo Kaito mirando al rubio, a Len le sorprendió eso un poco.

-¿Luka? ¿Qué le paso?- no es que le importara mucho Luka, pero se le había hecho raro.

-No nos quiso decir, dijo que solo era una urgencia- dijo Kaito alejándose un poco- Anda Len, ve- y se fue, claro a su oficina.

-Hey Len, que mal que hallas terminado una misión y te manden a vigilar en verdad Kaito te presiona mucho- lo miro Miki un poco preocupada pero para el rubio era mas que normal eso.

-Mmm… si, pero es mi trabajo- dijo serio el rubio comenzando a caminar, tomo su katana y salio hacia la noche, era exactamente la 1:50 A.m.

Esa si que seria una larga noche, una muy larga noche.

_**[Que tal eh? La verdad espero que bn … jaja bueno sigo pensando en el final .-. pero ya se me ocurrira algo aprovechando que me queda una semana de vacaciones XPPP jaja bueno graciias por sus reviiews la verdad me alegraa teneer buenos comentarios acercaa de mii primeer fiic y andoo pensandoo en doos maas nwn buenoo me retiroo esperoo les haiga gustadoo Byee! **_

_**Atte. Elizaa Kagaminee ]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Bueno**_** como lo prome**_**ti el cap 5 lo suboo hoy : D quizas un poco tardee ._. (se quedo dormida XDDD) pero lo subo! Jajaja y bueno ya tengo el 7 en formato Word (jaja si aproveche el diaa +W+)jaja bueno disfruten el cap nwn]**_

Eran exactamente las 2:00 A.m., Len estaba caminando por el bosque un poco perdido ya que nunca le tocaba vigilar esa área. Miro la luna y la imagen de los gemelos apareció de nuevo. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una chica, rubia, ojos rojos, vestía un kimono rojo por arriba de las rodillas, usaba calcetas largas blancas, con una gabardina blanca, sus ojos mostraban rabia. Aquella chica se acerca a Len corriendo dispuesta a matarlo. Len saco su katana listo para defenderse, ella era veloz, tenía que admitirlo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- la chica fue contra Len sacando las dos pistolas comenzando a disparar, Len sin problema las esquivo todas, la chica se sorprendió, ella siempre daba en el blanco, no importaba que fuera el objetivo, ¡ella siempre daba en el blanco!-¡Maldito!- grito una vez mas, Len estaba confundido, se le notaba en los ojos, la rubia tuvo mas rabia- ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿A Gumi? ¡Megpoid Gumi!- grito de nuevo esta vez casi llorando

Len cambio su expresión a seria.

-Ella merecía morir… -murmuro, los ojos rojos carmesí de ella mostraron aun mas rabia-¿Entonces estas con Miku?- pregunto el joven, ella comenzó a reír.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Si no por que te quiero matar?- río mas la rubia apuntándole de nuevo-Esto es en venganza por mi amiga, no por que este con esa Miku…- dijo con asco el nombre de Miku, mientras volvía a disparar. Len volvió a esquivar las balas ahora con un poco mas de dificultad. Ella si que era buena.

-Entonces, ¿No te gusta estar con Hatsune Miku?- quiso saber Len, pero se sorprendió un poco el mismo, pero el tenia que admitir que sentía algo, algo raro al estar cerca de la chica.

-¡La verdad no! ¡Pero estoy ahí a contra de mi voluntad!- la rubia se sorprendió ¿Por qué le contesto? Se sintió molesta con ella misma y fue contra el de nuevo, Len reacciono y contraataco.

-Entonces, si pudieras ¿No estarías ahí?- la miro Len, ella parecía molesta.

-¡Eso no importa!- grito enojada viéndolo-"¿Qué me pasa? Tengo que vengar a Gumi"- pensó la chica bajando la mirada, Len se sintió raro, el sentía una necesidad de abrazarla.

Se fue acercando cada vez mas a ella, la rubia lo vio y reacciono apuntándole de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- quiso saber entre molesta y sorprendida.

-"No lo se…"- pensó el chico confundido. Los dos se quedaron en esa pose minutos, ella apuntándole y el viéndola. Ninguno de los dos parecía no querer moverse o hablar. Ambos se sentían raros al verse, nunca antes se habían visto pero ellos sentían algo.

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse, pero Len parecía todavía no querer moverse.

-"¿Qué mierda esperas Rin?- pensó ella comenzando a ir de nuevo contra el, Len reacciono y se defendió, pero cuando la chica disparo de nuevo solo logro rozarle el brazo a Len, ahora si estaba molesto. Tomo su katana y fue contra la chica, pero lo único que logro fue romper la flor que ella tenia en la cabeza, al romper la flor el cabella de ella cayo suelto juntos con su moño blanco, ambos se vieron a los ojos. Ninguno se movía, estaban petrificados, el cabello rubio, su cicatriz, esa mirada.

Los dos eran iguales, bastante, eran como gemelos…

[_** y que taal eeh? Loos queridoos gemelitoos por fiin se conocieron :DD quee mas pasaraa? +w+ nii yo lo see por que aun no se me ocurre nada XDDD jaja buenoo sigan dejandoo reviiews, la verdad me agrada muchoo que los dejeen y pues aam… no se me ocurre nadaa XDDD jaja me vooy! XP**_

_**Atte. Eliza Kagamine]**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Holaa! Pues como empezar? Aquii traigo cap nuevoo nwn la verdad lo hiba a subir ayer, pero ya saben la flojera e.e jaja bueno espero disfruten el cap nuevo! ^^]**_

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos, ninguno de los dos se movía y no lo harían. Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos y solo veían el reflejo del otro.

En la mente de los dos aparecía la imagen de los pequeños rubios sonriendo. Se parecían tanto a esos gemelos, pero era imposible que ellos fueran hermanos.

Len salio del trance en el que estaba y guardo su katana, ya no la necesitaría, comenzó a acercarse a la joven

-¿Nombre?-pregunto ella viéndolo también saliendo del trance, el siguió caminando.

-Kagamine Len-murmuro el, la joven rubia se quedo sorprendida al escuchar su nombre- Y ¿El tuyo?- pregunto Len quedando enfrente de ella.

-Kagamine Rin- susurro ella, bajando la mirada, ahora el estaba sorprendido, los dos tenían el mismo apellido. No es que sean los únicos con ese apellido, pero era un apellido no tan conocido que muy pocos lo tenían.

-¿Tienes familiares?- pregunto Rin guardando las pistolas, ya no le importaba mucho vengar a Gumi.

-No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado- dijo Len bajando la mirada un poco, ella sintió lastima.

-Yo tampoco… - dijo ella bajando la mirada, ahora el sentía lastima.- Es raro, pero aunque somos dos seres distintos, siento algo contigo, como una conexión- dijo Rin viéndolo un poco nostálgica.

-¿Una conexión?- pregunta confundido Len.

-Si, como si tú y yo fuéramos algo, solo date cuenta, nuestro apellido es el mismo y somos muy iguales… es como si fuéramos el reflejo del otro- Len se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Rin y vio la luna.

-Mmm… ¿alguna vez has pensando en la imagen de dos gemelos rubios?- le pregunto Len aun viendo la luna. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

-Si… ¡la de dos gemelos rubios sonriendo!- grito sorprendida- ¿Len, cierto?- el chico afirmo- Mira, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, yo destruyo a los humanos y tu destruyes a mis compañeros y quizás a mi… - dijo eso viendo sus manos- pero quizás tu y yo somos algo, le diré a mi jefa que no te encontré, por no decir que te deje ir- empezó a caminar poniéndose el moño blanco en la cabeza.

-Entonces supongo que no quieres que diga que me tope contigo- murmuro Len cruzado de brazos.

-Así es, espero verte mañana aquí a la misma hora, se puntual o te mato- dijo amenazando mientras se perdía entre el bosque.

Len se quedo entre confundido y pensativo, quizás la chica tenia razón y tenían algo ellos dos, pero en algo mas también tenia razón, quizás eran idénticos por fuera, pero eran muy diferentes en cuanto a lo que hacían, ella nació para destruir y matar, mientras el para matar a todo el mal.

Eran ya casi como las 2:50 A.m. en unas horas más se iría a dormir, pero el sabia que no podría dormir ya que el encuentro con la chica lo mantendría despierto.

-Kagamine Rin eh…- susurra de nuevo y deja que el viento le golpee la cara.

[_**Y? empieza a surgir algoo +w+ jaja bueno, aquí dejoo el cap 6 espero les haiga gustado, dejen reviiews! :DD cuídense, me vooy! ^^**_

_**Atte. Eliza Kagaminee]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[Bueno subiendo nuevo cap, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me aburro en las vacaciones e.e pff y con el calor que hace se me derrite el cerebro y me hes mas difícil escribir, pero hago lo que puedo, (o lo que este a mi alcanze e.e) pero ando pensando en futuros fiics para subir luego, por ahora solo subi un pequeño One-shot de Luka, bueno ahora sigamos con el fiic! :DD]**_

Llego a su habitación después de vigilar y se acostó en su cama viendo el techo, aun pensando sobre todo lo que paso esa noche.

"Siento que tenemos una conexión" Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, esas palabras que dijo ella, todavía resonaban en su cabeza, suspiro cansando tenia que dormir, así que cerro los ojos y comenzó a soñar…

_[__-Jeje, ¡Len!- una pequeña niña rubia reía sonriendo, detrás iba un niño rubio siguiéndola._

_-¡Rin!-la llamo el rubio abrazándola fuerte también riendo, pero todo el mundo se les vino abajo, cuando unos sujetos se acercaron a ellos._

_-¿Es ella?- pregunto uno de los sujetos, ella sintió miedo y se abrazo mas a su hermano._

_-Si, si es- confirmo otro tomándola de la mano separándola de su hermano, ella sintió más miedo._

_-¡Len!- grito la pequeña mientras su hermano trataba de librarse de otro de los sujetos que lo tenía atrapado._

_-¡RIN!- grito por última vez, mientras veía como se llevaban a su hermana.]_

Len despertó de golpe sudado, ¿había tenido una pesadilla? Es lo más probable.

Vio la hora, eran las 10:00 P.m. se le había hecho tarde, suspiro y se levanto, se dio una ducha, se puso su uniforma y salio hacia la oficina de Kaito. Escucho unos murmullos cerca de el y vio que era Miki hablando con Meiko.

-¿Hoy tampoco vino?- le pregunto Miki a Meiko, la castaña suspiro

-Así es, pero no sabemos por que- le respondió Meiko a Miki, Len suspiro y siguió con su camino. Al llegar a la oficina de Kaito, vio a Piko hablando con Kaito. Ambos vieron al rubio entrar.

-Hola Len- lo saludo Piko entregándole unos papeles a Kaito para luego irse.

-¿Tarde de nuevo Kagamine?- le pregunto Kaito riendo un poco

-Se me hizo tarde… - murmuro Len aburrido.

-Bueno, ya que, bien, hoy también tendrás que vigilar esa área ya que…

-Luka no vino hoy… - termino la oración el rubio y tomo su katana dándose la vuelta.

-Así es… - dijo por ultimo Kaito viendo como Len se iba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La espera le parecía eterna al rubio, estaba en el lugar donde había quedado con la chica pero todavía faltaba como una hora para que ella llegara, se recargo en un árbol y sintió que le tapaban los ojos.

-¡Hola!- le destapo los ojos Rin viéndolo- Vaya que puntual eres- le dijo riendo un poco.

-Y tu muy bipolar, ayer me querías matar- río un poco el rubio mientras ella se molestaba un poco. De ahí los dos se vieron y empezaron a reír juntos, se sentían muy a gusto uno con el otro…

"Siento que tenemos una conexión"…

_**[Un cap menoos, ya tengo el 9 +w+ (cofcofLOACABADEESCRIBIRcofcof) pero ya tengo mii final +ww+! Bueno no e.e pero pronto lo tendre! Bueno espero les haiga gustado el cap y bla bla bla e.e**_

_**Atte. Eliza Kagamine]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[Holaa! A todoos! **__**Waa primeroo que nada, GOMENE! T.T ya se que me tarde mucho en subir el cap, pero como se acabaron mis vacaciones e.e el tiempo se me acorta y luego la siguiente semana tengo examenes asi, que ahorita aprovecho subiendo el cap 8 nwn]**_

-Len… -lo llamo la rubia, el la miro

-¿Si?- le pregunto viéndola, ella se puso nerviosa

-Sabes… creo que tu y yo podríamos ser gemelos…- dijo Rin aun nerviosa esperando la respuesta del rubio. Len se sorprendió por lo que ella dijo, pero analizando todo, quizás era posible.

-Creo… -empezó Len, ella se puso más nerviosa-Que si es posible…-termino, ella lo miro sorprendida, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Rin aun sorprendida, el la miro y sonrío

-Así es-le respondió aun sonriendo. Ella se sintió más que feliz y casi nunca se sentía así. Rin casi nunca sonreía (de felicidad) desde que había llegado ahí, de repente la chica recordó algo y saco de su kimono un collar con una nota musical.

-Esto es lo único que me quedo de mi infancia… -susurra ella, el la miro mas que sorprendido, y de su bolsillo saco un collar con otra nota musical, Rin al verlo se sorprendió también.

-Esto es también lo único que me quedo de mi infancia…-dijo Len pero de repente recordó algo… ¡Su sueño!- Sabes… soñé que tenia una hermana llamada Rin y… que se la llevaban y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla… -esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de enojo, ella puso su mano en su hombro. El tacto hizo que Len la viera sorprendido.

-Tranquilo… yo soñé lo mismo… claro era diferente, tenia un hermano llamado Len… y el no pudo salvarme… pero se que… no fue culpa de el y yo no lo culparía ni sentiría rencor con el… -le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y tierna, al verla, Len se sintió relajado y mejor. El simple hecho de verla así, de tierna, feliz y obviamente no asesina, hacia que el se sintiera feliz, aquella misteriosa chica que había visto solamente dos veces hizo lo que nunca nadie pudo… hacerlo sonreír.

-Rin…-dijo el aun sonriendo, ella lo miro- Gracias…-esa respuesta por parte del rubio hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Len…-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada. Ella se sentía mas que feliz con el, ella aun estaba consiente que ambos eran de organizaciones diferentes y que si llegaban a atraparlos solo habría un castigo… la muerte.

Pero, ella estaba más que segura que aquel joven que conoció hace dos días, era su familiar, no solo su familiar, su hermano, su hermano gemelo.

Se separo de el lentamente guardando su collar de nuevo.

-Una noche menos… ¡mañana a la misma hora!-dijo la rubia antes de salir corriendo de ahí, dejando al chico con una sonrisa en labios.

-Rin…-dijo por ultimo el chico, pero un sonido lo distrajo y fijo su mirada en unos arbustos

-¿Len?- ¡esa voz! Len abrió los ojos de par en par, lo habían descubierto.

-¡Miki!- grito Len cuando aquella chica de cabellos entre rojizos y naranjas se dejo ver de su escondite… Len seguía sorprendido… ella lo había descubierto, había visto todo…

_**[Y bueno aquí dejo el 8, gracias por los reviews y pues bueno me vooy cuídense bye-byee nwn]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**[ Holaa a todos los que siguen el fiic! :D o el intento de fiic que ando haciendo ._. primero que nada ya saben la escuela, tareas y bla bla bla e.e me quitan mucho MUCHO tiempo pero aquí ando aprovechando que ando aburrida y deprimidaa nwn (sii tomo mi depresión un poco raro .-.) y buenoo aquii el cap 9]**_

La joven lo veía entre sorprendida y decepcionada, Len aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, Miki se acerco a el con la mirada perdida.

-Len… - la voz de Miki sonaba sin vida, algo bastante raro en ella- ¿Nos traicionaste?- Len no sabia que contestar, sabia que era verdad, pero simplemente suspiro.

-Si… Miki… - era lo único que salio de su boca ¿Qué mas podía decir, si esa era la verdad? La joven levanto la mirada y contuvo sus ganas de soltar las lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

-Len… - Len esperaba lo peor, muerte… eso era lo que mas resonaba en su mente- Eres mi mejor amigo y… - Len tomo fuerzas para cualquier cosa que la joven dijera- No diré nada… -y ahí fue cuando el rubio sintió que esa presión se libraba de sus hombros, ella no lo iba a acusar.

-Miki… - el rubio iba a decir algo, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Solo… por que nunca antes te había visto sonreír, esa chica, no mejor dicho, esa asesina te abrió el corazón Len, ella hizo lo que yo nunca pude, regresarte tu felicidad, pero aun así no me agrada mucho, digo es obvio, somos muy diferentes, pero tu secreto estará a salvo… - el estaba que no lo creía aun, todas esas palabras que dijo la joven, ella protegería su secreto, Len la abraza, ella por su parte se sorprendió.

-Gracias Miki, enserio gracias- era lo menos que podía hacer por la chica, ahora ella era la que no podía creer lo que pasaba, Len la estaba abrazando, era algo que nunca hacia el rubio: mostrar sus sentimientos frente a los demás.-Supongo que querrás algo a cambio por guardar el secreto Miki

-Todo lo contrario Len… no quiero nada… solo tu felicidad- Len se sonrojo un poco ante tal comentario, no es que a ella le gustara Len, oh claro que no, para empezar a ella le gustaba Piko, pero Len para ella era un hermano inseparable, aunque el a veces no preste mucha atención a su presencia-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, no dudes en eso, pero si alguien mas se llega a enterar, créeme que no are nada para ayudarte- Len asintió, eso era mas que justo, el no podía pedirle eso a Miki.

-Claro Miki- dijo el rubio serio de nuevo, Miki sonrío, ese era el Len que ella conocía- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Miki?- la chica afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Por qué me espiabas?

-Es algo difícil… parecías ansioso de ir a vigilar esa área, a pesar de que no era la tuya, me preguntaba mil veces el por que, así que no lo dude mas, decidí en seguirte, pero no esperaba llevarme con tal sorpresa…- murmuro Miki algo pensativa- Ahora, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo a ti?- ahora fue Len quien afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Qué es ella de ti?

-Ella es… -Len la miro a los ojos sonriendo, Miki lo miro extrañada- Mi hermana gemela… -y ante esas palabras la chica estaba mas que con la boca abierta, ahora si que no lo creía.

¡Len Kagamine tenia una hermana gemela!

_**[Y puues aquii terminaa el 9 .-. comoo ya dijee próximos fiics seraan mas largoos, pero este ya mejor lo deje asii XDD jaja bueno dejen reviiews y bla bla bla .-. Byee-Byee nwn]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**[ Holaa Holaa! Puues aquii yo con un nuevoo capitulo de mi intentoo de fiic nwn ya meroo lo acabo .-. y la verdad después de este no se de que mas puedo escribir XD pero bueno esta semana seran de examenes asi que ya saben: poco tiempo y cosas asipff mejor empezemos con el fiic! Nwn]**_

La rubia llego con una sonrisa en labios después de encontrarse de nuevo con su "gemelo" como ella decía, pero ahora si estaba más segura que Len era su gemelo, ella lo sentía.

Pero su caminata fue distraída cuando bruscamente alguien la toma de la muñeca.

Ella enfadada le lanzo una mirada asesina a su agresor en este caso, a Gakupo. Miro al lado y al lado de el se encontraba Iroha, un tanto preocupada.

-¿Y?- pregunto Gakupo con mucha furia en su voz, mientras apretaba mas la muñeca de la rubia, ella lo miro adolorida pero aun con una mirada asesina.

-Nada…- susurro Rin aun adolorida, Gakupo se molesto más por la respuesta de la rubia y la lanzo al suelo, Iroha rápidamente se acerco a Rin.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso Kagamine? ¡-Grito Gakupo mas que molesto viendo con odio a la rubia- Se supone que eres la mejor y aun no encuentras quien asesino a Gumi!- al escuchar eso, Rin sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, pero simplemente ella no podía matar a Len, el es su hermano.

-Tú sabes que el enemigo es poderoso, no es tan fácil encontrarle el rastro- dijo seriamente la rubia aun en el piso-Además…-en el rostro de Rin se mostró una sonrisa-Tu no puedes hacer nada, ya que Miku me dijo solamente a mi de esto, y si te llegas a interponer te pueden matar-le sonrío sádicamente al joven, el la miro, suspiro y se largo molesto.

-Rin… ¿No fuiste un poco ruda con el?- Hablo Iroha aun al lado de Rin, ella la volteo a ver.

-¿Yo con el, o el conmigo?- le pregunto mostrándole su muñeca, la cual ya estaba un poco roja.

-Cierto… gomen- se disculpo la pelirosada mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Rin a levantarse.

-No te disculpes, el tiene la culpa- murmura Rin sonriéndole a Iroha.

-Si, pero ten cuidado, una vez quiso hablar con Miku sobre eso…- dijo Iroha un poco nerviosa.

-¿Eso?- pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Que si a el le podían poner la misión en vez de a ti-susurro la pelirosada y miro a Rin, ya que tenia una cara de susto- ¿Rin?

-No…es nada… -dijo finalmente la Kagamine aun con cara de susto.

-Y… ¿En verdad todavía no lo encuentras? Vaya que debe estar bien entrenado-dijo Iroha empezando a irse de ahí- ¿Vienes Rin?- le pregunto pero Rin seguía pensando.

-Ah…si tú adelántate- dijo Rin viendo como Iroha se iba a la habitación de las dos, una vez que Gumi…am murió, Iroha se convirtió en su nueva compañera, pero lo que Gakupo hizo no dejaba de molestarla en su mente… ¿que tal si Miku si le daba la misión? Eso ponía en peligro no solo la vida de Len… si no también la suya, pero de lo que mas miedo tenia es que supieran que ambos… eran gemelos.

_**[Y EH aquii un nuevo capitulo que se acaba, la verdad espero tener mas tiempo, ya que no le eh seguido mucho y tampoco eh actualizado mucho, pero hare lo posible por dejar mas caps! Ah! Y graciias por sus reviiews nwn se los agradezco mucho**_

_**Atte. Eliza Kagamine]**_


	11. Chapter 11

**[Holaa! Aquí de nuevo con nuevo cap nwn Gomen por tardar mucho en subirlo T.T pero ya mero acabo examenes y aproveche este domingo de flojera para subirlo nwn Bueno disfruten!**

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece]**

Len regreso junto con Miki, después de que esta lo descubriera y decidieron ir a la habitación de Len para charlar sobre eso.

-Entonces… ¿tu "hermana" es una asesina de la organización enemiga?- Pregunto la joven un poco curiosa, Len suspiro y asintió- ¿Y como se conocieron?-Len la miro un poco serio.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica del cabello verde que asesine como hace 3 días?- Miki asintió- Pues ella era amiga de Rin, ella me encontró y al principio me quería matar después vimos que ambos éramos iguales-Miki lo vio sorprendida y se sentó en el borde de la cama del chico.

-¡Vaya! Ese si que es un encuentro am…- Miki miro al techo tratando de buscar la palabra que mejor lo describiera-¿Raro?-Len la miro y río un poco.

-Supongo que si, Miki-Len le sonrío y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hiciste bien en conocerla, ¡Mira! Ya me sonríes-El joven se avergonzó un poco ante tal comentario, ella lo miro y empezó a reír-¡Hay Len! No te avergüences, es solo la verdad-Y Miki tenía razón, Len lo pensó un poco y luego le sonrió de nuevo.

-Supongo que tienes razón Miki- Dijo bostezando un poco, Miki lo miro y se levanto.

-¡Vaya! Se me olvidaba que tenias que dormir, tu duerme Len ¿Vale?-La joven lo mira y el solo asiente con la cabeza y se recuesta en la cama-Descansa Len-Kun-Y diciendo eso abrió la puerta y salio cerrándola tras de si-Hay Len-Kun…-La joven estaba en un pasillo oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y miro a su alrededor.

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes, Miki volteo a todos lados buscando el dueño de esos pasos, pero no encontró nada, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca de ella.

Miki llena de temor comenzó a correr camino a su habitación, pero lamentablemente quedaba muy lejos de la de Len, los pasos ahora se escuchaban mas rápidos y todavía siguiéndola, Miki tenia miedo, mucho miedo, de quien fuera.

El pasillo se le hizo eterno y mas si te seguían, pero los pasos cesaron de repente, Miki volvió a observar a su alrededor, pero todavía no había nada.

-Tranquila Miki, solo es tu imaginación… si solo eso-Se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse, pero con lo rápido que latía su corazón, no ayudaba mucho.

Prefirió seguir su camino caminando, tratando de tranquilizar ahora su respiración, pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación sintió que la acorralaban y que colocaban alrededor de su cuello una katana.

-Bien Miki… ¿Quisieras contarme un poco sobre… la hermanita asesina de Len? Si no lo haces…-Miki sintió como el acero frío de la katana tocaba su cuello, a pesar del miedo que sentía se mantuvo seria.

-¿Qué quieres saber…Luka?-Y entre las sombras se vio una cabellera rosada, mientras en el rostro de la pelirosada aparecía una sonrisa de victoria.

[_**Bueno esto ya mero llega a su fin u.u pero sigo sin un final T.T bueno cuídense nwn **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Eliza Kagaminee] **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todoos! Perdon por la demora T.T pero acabe examenes (Sali biien *-*) y ya ando en las ultimas! . falta poco para salir de segundo de secundaria y por fin entrar a tercero : D bueno me desvie del tema ._. eh aquí el cap 12!]**_

La rubia se levanto de su cama y bostezo un poco, vio a la cama de a lado (antes de Gumi) y diviso a Iroha todavía durmiendo, sonrío, se levanto de su cama y vio la hora: 1:30 A.M.

-Bah… todavía me quedan 30 minutos- Suspiro, se cambio de ropa y salio de la habitación, vio por los pasillos y vio que no había nadie.

Salio de ese lugar al cual a veces ella misma llamaba "Cárcel" y empezó a correr por el bosque, llego al lugar de siempre y… no había nadie…

-Pero… el siempre esta antes que yo…- empezó a buscar con la mirada al joven rubio pero por mas que buscaba no lo encontraba.

Un sonido la distrajo haciendo que fijara su vista en unos arbustos, ella lo vio más fijamente y vio una sombra acercándose a ella, ella suspiro aliviada y sonrío- Vaya, no juegues así conmigo, me asustaste, ¿Sabias?- Murmuro la rubia aun sonriendo, mas sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Len?- Pregunto preocupada, viendo mas de cerca la sombra, pero al ver bien, vio que no era Len…-¿Quién eres?

Aquella misteriosa persona se detuvo, y la miro fijamente.

-¿Tu eres Kagamine Rin? Vaya… Miki no mentía eres igual a Len…- Murmuro aquella persona aun en las sombras, pero Rin estaba confundida, ¿Miki?

Al saber que no era Len, saco ambas pistolas (la suya y la de Gumi) y apunto hacia esa sombra.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes de mí? Y ¿Dónde esta Len?-Dijo mas que seria la asesina, aun apuntando. Aquella sombra se fue acercando más hasta que se hizo visible por la luz de la luna.

Una mujer, estatura alta, ojos azules y…una larga cabellera rosa.

-Soy Megurine Luka, se algunas cosas de ti y…Len…Jajajaja-Luka comenzó a reír, fastidiando a la Kagamine.

-¡Cállate! ¡Dime! ¿Dónde esta Len?- Mas que enojada le contesto Rin acabando con su paciencia, Luka levanto una ceja y la miro.

-Bien bien… aquí esta…-Murmuro Luka, tronando los dedos y de nuevo entre las sombras salio un hombre muy alto con largo cabello morado, en sus brazos tenia a Len algo golpeado.

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Gakupo!-Fue lo único que dijo Rin aun en shock, después vio el cuerpo de Len… seguía vivo.

-Así que… ¿No lo habías encontrado?-dijo Gakupo aventando a Len enfrente de Rin, ella rápidamente se acerco a Len, viendo todo su cuerpo haber si encontraba algo mas.

-Len…-Susurro la Kagamine viendo fijamente a su hermano.

-Estoy bien Rin…-Respondió Len con algo de fuerzas y sentándose en el piso.

-¡Basta de hablar! Tenemos una venganza pendiente con ustedes…-Murmuro Luka sacando su katana y Gakupo también, viendo a los gemelos con odio. Rin miro confundida a Luka… ¿Venganza?

_**Ahora si, soy sincera, ando atorada e.e quizas le pida ayuda a mi Onii ._. pero bueno ando con un nuevo fic, el cual aun no subo, pero pronto +w+ nos vemos luegoo! :D**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Atte. Eliza Kagamine]**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno hola? Jejje ya se que subi el cap 12 hoy y que casi nunca subo dos caps el mismo dia, pero lei el review de mi tocallita y dije "Por que no subir el otro cap? Owo" Por cierto tocallita gracias por el reviiew nwn ahora si el nuevo cap!]**_

-¡Espera! ¿Venganza?-Pregunto Rin viendo seria a Luka.

-Así es…Gakupo tiene la venganza contra Len y como puedes ver, casi la cumple—Dijo Luka riendo un poco señalando a Len-Y tu…tu…tu...tu Rin… ¿Sabes lo que es perder una hermana?-La rubia negó con la cabeza-Pues… ¡Yo si! ¡Mataste a mi hermana Lily!-Grito Luka con lagrimas en los ojos, pero aun conservando su mirada de odio. Rin se sorprendió, estaba en shock, supongo que… si tuvo que preguntarle a Miku quien era esa Lily. Pero no mostró ninguna emoción, y solo le dirigió una mirada de odio, ya que ellos casi matan a su hermano.

-Supongo que en ese caso… estamos casi igual, ¿No es así Luka?-Murmuro Rin levantándose del suelo, con la mirada fija en Luka.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Dijo la chica de la cabellera rosa.

-Rin…-Susurro el rubio ya con un poco mas de fuerzas, Rin lo miro preocupada.

-Yo me encargo, tu descansa Len-Dijo con frialdad Rin, sabia que si no lo decía así, Len se opondría.

-No… ambos estamos juntos en esto Rin-Dijo igual con frialdad Len levantándose-No te volveré a perder Rin-Dijo ahora con un poco mas de suavidad el rubio sonriéndole.

-Len…-Murmuro la rubia

-Ahí que linda reunión familiar, lastima que tenemos asuntos pendientes con ustedes-Hablo por fin Gakupo con fastidio.

-Cállate Kamui…-Dijo Luka, comenzando a acercarse a los gemelos-Los gemelos Kagamine…el reflejo del otro, dos personas tan igual y tan diferentes a la vez-Murmuro, y los miro-No tendremos compasión…

-Nosotros tampoco-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Sin que dijeran algo mas, Luka y Gakupo fueron contra los gemelos, Gakupo contra Len y Luka contra Rin.

Los cuatros eran muy buenos, por algo eran reconocidos.

Luka fue contra Rin tratando de atacarla, Rin con su rapidez y agilidad con facilidad la esquivo, así siguieron un rato, pero Rin no podía seguir esquivando así que disparo con ambas armas, pero solo logro rozarla, pero era algo.

Len estaba en verdad batallando en pelear con Gakupo, le era muy difícil si seguía algo adolorido, pero aun así no se rindió.

Gakupo tenia una gran destreza con su katana y en algunas veces logro rozar al rubio, pero aun así el no expresaba dolor.

En el momento en que Gakupo fue contra el de nuevo, logro golpearlo lanzándolo lejos, el rubio reacciono y dio un grito de dolor.

-¡Len!-Grito la rubia volteando la cabeza hacia donde su hermano fue lanzado, pero sus gritos fueron callados por un inmenso dolor situado en su vientre-L-Len…-bajo su mirada hacia su vientre observando que en el momento que se distrajo, Luka aprovecho y le atravesó el estomago con su katana, una vez que Luka saco su katana, Rin cayo al suelo y a su alrededor un charco de sangre comenzaba a surgir.

-¡RIIIN!-Grito el rubio mirando fijamente el cuerpo de su gemela.

_**EL fin? TODAVIA NO! pobre rin la verdad! Supongo que los que siguen mi fic, no esperaban eso? Pff…bueno**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Bye-Byee**_

_** Kagamine]**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola…jeje no se que decir, descuide mucho esto y…no me mateen! *se cubre con sus manos* estos ultimos dos capitulos siento que no me quedaron bien (14 y pronto subire el 15, final…) pero por favor no me quieran matar *llora***_

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE

Len pov.

Esto…no podía estarme pasándome a mí, ¡No de nuevo!

El dolor en ese momento no se compara con el dolor de cuando la secuestraron, oh no…

Este era un dolor, completamente diferente, después de todo…¿Qué tanto dolor puedes sentir al vez a tu único familiar morir?

Mi…hermana gemela… de nuevo la había perdido…pero…esta vez para siempre….

Rin pov.

Todo…esta oscureciéndose lentamente…este… ¿Es mi fin? No…no puede terminar así…así no…

Levanto un poco mi vista, veo a Luka con una sonrisa en labios…maldita…a lo lejos veo a mi hermano peleando con Gakupo, esta furioso, pero su cuerpo aun seguía débil, intento levantarme, pero me es imposible, un fuerte dolor se sitúa en mi vientre, justo donde estaba la katana de Luka hace unos momentos…

Un grito me distrae, haciendo que fije mi mirada en Len y Gakupo…pero…lo que vi me dejo sin palabras…la Katana de Gakupo…¡Atravesó a Len!

-¡Leen!-Grite todo lo que mi voz me permitía, sin embargo gritar no funcionaria…ambos…estábamos a punto de morir.

General pov.

-Ha acabado…-dijo en un susurro la pelirosada alejándose lentamente de ahí.

-Así es…-se escucho otra voz proveniente del bosque, Gakupo sin problemas reconoció a la joven que acababa de llegar.

-Hatsune-Sama-Dijo Gakupo con una leve reverencia al ver llegar a Miku junto con alguien más.

-¿Mikuo…?-Pregunto Luka mas que confundida viendo a uno de sus compañeros con su mas grande enemiga.

-Hola Luka-Saludo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto curioso Gakupo viendo a los recién llegados y notando algo que al parecer Luka aun no vio: Los dos era idénticos como gemelos.

-Bien…supongo que es momento de la verdad, Gakupo-Dijo Miku acercándose al cuerpo de Rin mientras Mikuo se acercaba al de Len-Como ves…Mikuo y yo somos idénticos, es debido a que somos gemelos, si ya se que somos de diferentes organizaciones al igual que los Kagamine-Murmuro con tranquilidad mientras veía a su hermano cargar a Len y acercarlo a Rin-Pero nosotros si sabíamos que somos hermanos, no como ellos-Murmuro un poco triste acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de Rin.

-No pensamos que terminarían muertos, Miku fue amiga de Rin, como yo de Len-Ahora hablo el gemelo de Miku, poniendo el cuerpo de Len al lado del de Rin-No sabíamos que ellos eran gemelos, cuando lo supimos, quisimos acercarlos, pero no sabíamos como…

-Después Rin mato a Lily-Murmuro la peliverde parándose y volteando su mirada a la pelirosa, la mirada de Luka mostraba enojo y rabia de nuevo.

-¡Entonces, Lily murió por…-Sin embargo Luka, no pudo terminar su frase.

-No Luka-La interrumpió Mikuo poniéndose serio-Nosotros no quisimos que se acercaran matando a Lily o a Gumi…

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto ahora el chico de cabello violeta cruzándose de brazos

-Queríamos que se acercaran de otra forma…que Rin tuviera la misión de matar a Len…o viceversa, sin embargo, esa oportunidad apareció después de que Len matara a Gumi-Susurro la Hatsune quitándose su gabardina y poniéndola encima del cuerpo y rostro de la rubia. Su gemelo la imito, pero su gabardina era negra y cubrió el cuerpo y el rostro del rubio.

Luka y Gakupo sintieron un poco de lastima por los gemelos, aun los odiaban un poco, pero ellos no sintieron la alegría de una familia, como ellos.

-Los gemelos Kagamine…el reflejo del otro, dos personas tan igual y tan diferentes a la vez-Murmuro Miku cerrando los ojos, Luka reacciono ante las palabras de la peliverde, fueron las misma palabras que dijo antes de que comenzara su pelea con los gemelos, sin embargo decidió mejor callarse.

-Así es Onee-Suspiro el peliverde y se acerco a Luka-Es mejor irnos, Kaito esta furioso y pregunta quien fue el que dejo a Miki herida-Susurro lo ultimo en el odio de esta y comenzó a irse.

-Gakupo…vamos-Susurro Miku comenzando a irse seguida del joven samurai. Dejando ahí sola a Luka.

Lentamente Luka se acerco ya a los cuerpos sin vida de los gemelos, no es que fuera bipolar (aunque lo fuera un poco) pero el simple hecho de haber destruido lo que pudo haber sido una gran familia te deja un dolor en el pecho muy grande.

Cogio una pequeña flor que estaba por ahí y la puso entre los dos gemelos, una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla derecha.

-Aunque…haigas matados a mi hermana…yo hice algo aun peor…-Susurro secándose algunas lagrimas que soltó-Lamento lo que les hice, se que no me escuchan…pero ustedes merecían vivir juntos…ojala…exista un mundo en que no haiga existido nada de esto, esto de organizaciones diferentes-Murmuro esto recordando a los gemelos Hatsune y Kagamine- Y de asesinarnos entre nosotros…un mundo donde estemos juntos…todos…-Y diciendo eso, se levanto aun secándose las lagrimas y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino por donde hace unos momentos Mikuo paso.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo, con ya el ultimo capitulo de este fic, el cual me alegra que lo acabe yaa T.T Gomen, pero es que ya queria el fin de esto y publicarlo,bueno mejor dejo de maldecirme por aquí y dejo que lean el fic:**_

_**NI VOCALOID NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**_

-¡Ne! ¡Corre más rápido! Nos van a regañar-Dijo una chica de estatura baja, no pasaba de los 14 y tenía un gran moño blanco en la cabeza. El chico a su lado, era igual a ella, excepto que no tenía un moño y su cabello rubio (igual al de ella) estaba amarrado en una pequeña colita.

Se notaba fácilmente que ambos tenían mucha prisa para llegar a algún lugar, pero como vestían un uniforme de escuela y tenían sus mochilas colgando, obviamente estaban llegando tarde a su clase de Ingles.

Corrían todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero aun así nada cambiaria, ya estaban retrasados, 10 minutos.

Al ver el salón, respiraron tranquilos, pero aun faltaba algo: el castigo que le pondría la maestra a ambos, era algo que no se podía evitar, pero rezaban por que no fuera tan dura con ellos hoy.

La chica abrió lentamente la puerta algo nerviosa, su gemelo estaba detrás de ella también nervioso. Rápidamente las miradas de los curiosos se fijaron en ellos, haciéndolos sentir mas nerviosos.

-¿Luka-Sensei, podemos…-Pero la pregunta de la rubia quedo incompleta debido a una voz que la distrajo.

-¿Llegando tarde de nuevo?-Sonó molesta la voz un poco grave y a la vez hermosa de Luka, la cual estaba escribiendo unas oraciones en la pizarra, los gemelos no respondieron ante eso-Pasen a sus lugares, Rin, Len-Dijo dejando de verlos y manteniendo su atención de nuevo en la pizarra y en el ejercicio de hoy.

Rápidamente los gemelos Kagamine se fueron a sus asientos, justamente al lado de la ventana y siempre juntos. Sacaron sus libros y se apresuraron a copiar lo de la pizarra.

Los minutos pasaron muy rápido, y la clase acabo, todos se apresuraron a acomodar sus cosas para irse de la clase de Luka.

Rin & Len fueron los últimos en salir, después de todo, no les importaba mucho llegar a su próxima clase: Matemáticas.

-¿Rin? ¿Len?- La voz melodiosa de Luka los llamo captando la atención de ambos, haciendo que voltearan a verla.

-¿Si, Luka-Sensei?-Preguntaron al unísono los Kagamine.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir este inconveniente mañana, ni ningún día, ya han llegado tarde 3 veces esta semana-Murmuro la pelirosa ahora con un tono un poco serio.

-Lo lamentamos Luka-Sensei, le prometemos que mañana no volverá a suceder esto-Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es Luka-Sensei, yo y Rin hemos estado ocupados haciendo una nueva canción estos días que a veces se nos olvida la hora y por eso llegamos tarde-Explico ahora Len también con una sonrisa, Luka aun no tan convencida los miro y los dejo ir.

-Ne, Luka, no deberías ser tan mala con ellos-La voz de Miku distrajo a Luka, la cual aun pensaba sobre los gemelos.

-No soy mala, solo digo que ya no lleguen tarde… Vaya esos gemelos si que son únicos-Susurro esto último la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Hai…Los gemelos Kagamine…el reflejo del otro…-Murmuro Miku viendo hacia la ventana.

-Dos personas tan igual…-Siguió Luka

-Y tan diferente a la vez…-Susurraron ambas con una sonrisa mientras se veían y luego reían un poco.

Mientras con ciertos rubios se escuchaba unas melodiosas voces cantando. Los gemelos se encontraban frente a una ventana mirándose entre si mientras Rin afinaba su voz lista para empezar a cantar el coro:

_roto, roto ...¿acaso no es suficiente?  
>no cumplen esos impulsos destructivos<br>frajiles, son los humanos  
>una rota muñeca asesina soy yo<br>y pregunte ¿porque yo sigo sobreviviendo?,ojala y alguien me responda_

Ahora Len se afina la voz para seguir con la canción:

_roto, roto ...me desharé de cada uno  
>nunca se detienen sus conductas destructivas<br>borrare,borrare,yo borrare todos sus males  
>no eres mas que una sucia basura<br>preguntaste "¿porque sigo sobreviviendo?,no te preocupes que ahora mismo te lo digo_

Y así terminaron su nueva canción, aun no comprendían por que trataba de eso, Ella cantaba sobre una asesina y El sobre la gente que mata a los asesinos, ambos, dos seres distintos que por causa del destino, descubrieron que un lazo de sangre los unía, fue una idea que de repente les llego, como si lo hubieran vivido antes…

No sabían como llamarla al principio, pero con algo de ayuda y de inspiración, al final decidieron un nombre que describía la canción como era y ese nombre fue…

"_Karakuri Burst"_

_**¿Por qué un final de mundo alterno? Simple, no se me ocurrio algo mas -.- No tengo mucha imaginación, de una vez, aclaro, pero aun asi no me da pena publicar mis historias.**_

_**Este es el fin de este fic y espero lean los que tengo y los que hare.**_

_**Bueno con esto me despido.**_

_**Eliza Kagamine**_


End file.
